Nowhere But Down
by YuNNie-ALooKa
Summary: Sasuke's life isn't really on the brightside right now and he needs a little help conqering fears and his past, Naruto wants to help but will Gaara jump in before him?


Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto, or any of the characters in it.

Sasuke's POV

My life isn't going the way it should. It's like a nightmare, only this time its real. My name is Sasuke. I'm 16, and I have an issue. You see, I "Self mutilate" myself, as the doctors put it. When i'm extremely upset and i can't get something awful off my mind, i sort of hurt myself. On my wrists, or fingers. In other words, I'm a cutter. Most people would say its just another way to get attention, but it's not. It really isn't.

Six years ago my parents divorced and I started living with my mom. My dad got a new "girlfriend" (who might i add is the selfish type, that buys your friendship and things and really all she wants is you're fathers money.) She is really jealous of me and my brother, because my dad thinks about us more than her. He also takes us more places, talks to us more, pays more attention, and of course buys anything we want. Well, me and Itachi don't take advantage of that as much as we could. Anyway, she had turned my dad into what is known as an alcoholic. I never witnessed my dad so messed up before. It kind of scared me at first, but then i got used to it. Well, as time progressed, we started to notice my dad was getting a little aggressive with my step mom. He started yelling at her more often and then he started hitting her.

Ok, lets get one thing straight. This woman was crazy the way it was. Give her some alcoholic beverages and your in for a wild ride. She became stupid (not that she wasn't already) and completely different. She actually thought her shit didn't stink. She always wanted to take my fathers money, and blame it on me and my brother. Typical step mom always blaming the step kids. Ugh just thinking about her makes me want to gag and throw up on something fluffy. Besides that point, whenever she heard that my dad had spoke with ANY woman she freaked out and got into some sort of fight with my dad. Seriously now i know why he hit her. My dad would just ignore her, until she started to hit him and things. She did so many bizarre psychotic things to try and hurt him, when he really didn't even do anything wrong. Well, my dad wasn't gonna take that so he would push her away. Then she would get even worse, and start breaking out the weapons. What a retard.

One time she found out my dad gave my mom a little more money than usual for child support, and she flipped out while he was sleeping. She grabbed the floor lamp and started hitting his legs while he was sleeping, so he could get up and do something about it. When i found out, i was sooo ready to kick her ass! But of course my mom and older brother wouldn't let me. They always said i was too young and that she might hurt me. Or that if i actually hurt her i would go to Juvinial hall. Last thing on my mind, thank you very much. Since i couldn't really do anything about this problem accept for try to convince my dad to leave her. I got a little depressed, and since i was depressed. My grades went down. WAY down. I was an ( A ) student in the beginning of the year, and at the end i was at straight F's baby. A little while after my friends got mad at me because i stopped caring about going out with them and stuff. Thats when i got a little too upset to handle on my own. I was thinking of drugs, but seeing as that made EVERYONE it hit terribly broke. So someone on my Instant messaging list suggested a few slices to the wrist. That should do me good. I was a little skeptic at first but as time went on i wasn't getting any happier about my life.

But one night after i got a shower, my brother had informed me that " The crazy bitch" had stabbed my dad. I was hysteric! I didn't even dry myself before i threw dirty cloths on and ran to the door. I tried to go outside and head for my dads house, but Itachi had stopped me. " What the fuck?" I said to him, ready to throw him out of my way. "Stop it. You can't do anything anyway. She'll probably hurt you. You're too young. Leave it to me and mom. We'll handle it. Go to bed, you have school in the morning." He said, so calm and collected. I wanted rip his head off. I know that sounds aggressive, but wouldn't you be too if your older brother was giving you a lecture when it wasn't needed? " MOVE!" I screamed at him. I just wanted to see my dad i missed him the way it was that day and the current situation just made me want to see him more. Itachi didn't move. I heard foot steps behind me. I flung around to see my mom.

" Hunny, it's ok you're dads a big man, he can handle himself. Just go back upstairs." She too, thought i was too young for all of this. Why? i knew perfectly well what was going on. Why wouldn't they let me help? I grew frantic. I turned back to my brother and hit his chest. "Let me through! I want to go with, please!" Itachi grabbed my arms and told my mom to wait for him in the car. " Ok, hurry." she answered him with that and dissipated through the door. I didn't stop kicking. I wanted to go with. " No! You don't understand the situation, Sasuke. Just stop." Itachi was getting mad at me. He slapped me, hard. It felt like he punched me though, rather than slapped me. "Why?" I asked getting tired from all my ranting. " Because, i promise, ill call you when we know everything. It's just that dad doesn't want you to see anything ok? Do this for me, please...Do it for dad." I stopped, thought of what he had said, and sat on the couch on the right side of me. "Fine, but get out of my face before i change my mind." I was angry, but he said it was for dad. So i guess i should listen. Just this once.

Itachi left me. Left the house. To go help my dad. I sat there for about ten, good, long, minutes, before i picked up the phone and called my moms cell phone. "dammit!" I yelled. Her phone was off. She must have done this on purpose. It's no use to call Itachi. If mom had her cell off so did he. I stood up and began to pace. I already knew it was going to take a while, but the time was going by slower than usual.

I looked at the clock 10:57. It had been two hours since Itachi and my mom had left to see my dad. I looked at the book i was reading, then at the phone, then back to my book, then the clock. 'I'm never going to be able to read this, or concentrate in general for that matter.' I stood up and went over to my desk where my laptop was sitting. I sat down in my big comfy chair and stared at the screen. 'I'm so bored, worried, tired. There is no way i can read, or sleep. I can't talk to my mom, she isn't here. What can i do.' I clicked on my instant messaging program to see if anyone important was on. ' Hmmm, Neji, Temari, Shika, Chou, Sakura, Naruto...NARUTO!' i double clicked his name.

DarkAvenger: Hey

KyuubiNoNaRuTo: Yo

DarkAvenger: I need 2 talk to someone...R U Free?

KyuubiNoNaRuTo: Of course i am, ill call you k? brb

I signed off and closed my laptop. God Naruto is a life-saver! The phone rang and i picked it up expecting to hear Naruto's voice when i heard Itachi. "Sasuke?"

"Itachi! You ass! What took you so goddamn long?"

"Don't get smart, Chibi. I called to check on you. Are you ok?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course i am. Where is dad whats happening?"

"He's fine. I need you to do something for me. Go downstairs and lock the doors, _now_."

"Why? No one will come in here, and i never lock the doors. Whats wrong?"

"Just do it! If anyone, _anyone, _knocks on that door, don't answer it!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, Chibi, just do as i say."

I knew exactly why he wanted me to lock the doors, and why i wasn't aloud to answer if anyone knocked. It was her, that bitch of a step mom was on the prowl. I'm not scared of her, really. I just don't want to take any chances. I finished off with my elder brother on the phone, and did what he said i went and locked all the windows and doors. I Turned most of the lights out so it looked as if no one were home. Like i said she's stupid, she wont notice.

-------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Hope so. It might be a week or so before the next chapter is up! But the next one will be longer and probably more suspenseful! PLZ PLZ Review!


End file.
